Field of the Invention
The apparatus, methods, and systems described herein are useful for separating fluid mixtures. In one embodiment, the apparatus, method, and system can be used to separate a fluid stream comprising a raw or untreated water source having a most volatile fraction, a less volatile fraction, and a least volatile fraction, the less volatile fraction being predominantly pure water. The separation is accomplished through the use of a separation apparatus operating at vacuum conditions and moderate temperatures.
Description of the Prior Art
Access to sources of potable water is a concern particularly in areas not served by municipal water-treatment plants. In such areas, stream, lake or even ground water can become contaminated with agricultural and industrial pollutants such as pesticides, herbicides, fertilizers, fracking fluids and other volatile organic compounds. Fresh water can also be a scarce resource in locales adjacent saltwater bodies. Contaminants, including brine from seawater, must be separated before the water can be rendered suitable for animal or human consumption. Even if rendering water potable is not a concern, various industrial applications require water that is free from minerals or corrosive contaminants that might lead to equipment fouling. Thus, separation of liquid mixtures, particularly when water is a predominant component of the mixture, is an important concern.
Liquid mixture separators and systems often require large, immobile pieces of equipment, such as distillation columns and decanters. In separators that vaporize a portion of the liquid mixture, an external condenser is required to condense the vapor to recover the desired liquid product. Providing the necessary cooling for the external condenser often requires additional costly energy input. Further, to achieve the desired separation, distillation columns must be designed to include many separation trays, raising initial capital costs. Such large and energy intensive equipment is impractical for use when mobility is required or in remote locations, for example, when water purification is needed in response to a natural disaster.